


OCC: Operation Cheesiest Couple

by marchtwentyfour



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Radio, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their anniversary, Anchor Do Kyungsoo surprises his boyfriend with a guesting in Park Chanyeol's award winning radio program.</p><p>Sequel to: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4350539">OCC: Operation Cue Cards</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	OCC: Operation Cheesiest Couple

**Author's Note:**

> This all happened when I attended both days of EXOluxion Manila and screamed my head off at Chanyeol's dyed hair. Thanks, Yeol.

“To  _ Park Chanyeol’s Sing For You _ , SBS Radio’s Best New Program of the Year!” Chanyeol chuckles as everyone in the table cheers and echoes his sentiments, clicking their glasses together.

Baekhyun elbows him from his side, “To Park Chanyeol, SBS Radio’s Best New DJ of the Year!” He smirks when his friend blushes before laughing loudly. Everyone murmured their agreement as they send Chanyeol their congratulations once again. “I’m so proud to be Sing For You’s Writer.”

Soohyun coughed beside him.

“ _ Assistant  _ Writer, happy now?” Baekhyun snorts at her, shaking his head before downing another glass of wine.

Chanyeol reached over to pat his friend’s shoulder. “Being an assistant doesn’t mean you’re any less important, Baek!” he grinned when Baekhyun sent him a glare. “You know I’m very happy you’re with me, right?”

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun replied, “Me too.”

Because a year ago, Baekhyun applied at SBS Radio where Chanyeol was already taken in for training. Baekhyun applied for the Drama Department and Variety Department too, but in the end he prioritized Radio because, really, how could Chanyeol survive without him, right? With the help of his Internship Supervisor, he got recommendations good enough for the Station Manager to consider him. Now, a year later, he’s an Assistant Writer to Soohyun for SBS Radio’s Best New Program of the Year.

“We’re still a go at sleeping over at Jongdae’s right? Junmyeon hyung is still in Japan and you did tell Kyungsoo hyung, right?” Baekhyun asked as he poured who knows what number of drink on Chanyeol’s glass.

“Yeah, Soo hyung has a live show until 1AM anyway,” he remembers Kyungsoo’s schedule like the back of his palm. “So we agreed to celebrate on Saturday night.” A celebration both for his awards and their upcoming anniversary that Monday.

Baekhyun grins, watching how most people on their table are already drunk off their asses. Soohyun their Head Writer was giggling with Sunyoung. The Day shift Sound Engineer Minho hyung was play fighting with Sing For You’s Producer Heechul hyung.

“Wanna leave now?” Baekhyun inclined his head to their group of people, “They can really find their way back home anyway. Let’s go get drunker with Jongdae in his posh apartment.”

“ _ Junmyeon  _ hyung’s posh apartment.” Chanyeol corrected but otherwise stood up and waved at his team. “Everyone, Baek and I need to go. It was a please...pleasure spending the past year with you. Let’s work better!”

Everyone agreed, too drunk to care. Chanyeol tried not to feel offended his Team cares for the alcohol more than him. Baekhyun pulled on his arm before he could start whining and dragged him outside to grab a taxi. Piling inside, they told recited the address of Jongdae and Junmyeon hyung’s shared apartment that is located in the heart of Gangnam.

 

Jongdae eyed their drunken state when he opened the door for them, frowning at them before letting them in. “Wow, took you long enough.” he closed the door and led them to the living room where he has bottles of beer prepared on the coffee table.

“Beer!” Baekhyun immediately giggled, latching onto one and drinking it straight from the bottle. Jongdae grimaced at him.

“How about you, Yeol?” Jongdae asked, taking one bottle for himself.

Already a little sober, Chanyeol raised his phone where it says 2:42AM. “I’m just gonna call Kyungsoo hyung to let him know we’ve arrived at your place.” he smiled even wider when Jongdae rolled his eyes at him.

“You make me sick.” Jongdae informed him.

“Love you too, man.” Chanyeol moved to the veranda as he pressed call on Kyungsoo’s name. It didn’t even take a second ring for the other man to answer. “Hey, Soo hyung?”

“Hi Yeol,” Kyungsoo’s sleepy voice greeted him, probably roused from a short nap. “Are you at Jongdae’s yet? Had fun?”

“Drunk with the Team and left the tab for Heechul sunbae to pay for,” he heard Kyungsoo laugh a little and it pleased him to no ends. “We are about to get drunk again. With Jongdae this time. I’ll pick you up at home by 7PM tonight so we could go watch a movie tonight and dinner, hyung?”

“‘Course. I’ll see you later?” Kyungsoo sounded sleepy still, but there were shuffling on his side that indicated he was probably packing up to leave the station and go home to their shared apartment. Even after months, the thought makes Chanyeol’s heart swell. “Love you.”

“Love you too, hyung!”

When the click of their call ended, Chanyeol smiled as he went back inside to find Jongdae and Baekhyun on the couch with their beers already half consumed. It was bound to be a long night. So Chanyeol grabbed his own bottle and squeezed in between his friends.

 

“Uh, Jongdae…” Chanyeol took a step back from his friend. “What are you… doing?”

“Oh Chanyeol, don’t pretend you don’t know.” Jongdae’s eyes were in a haze, he looked predatory as he cornered Chanyeol by the wall. “Come on, you know it’s inevitable…”

Chanyeol hurriedly looked at Baekhyun, but his best friend was passed out on the couch. It was 5:34AM and he was at the mercy of Kim Jongdae with no way out.

Jongdae slyly smirked, knowing he had won.

 

Chanyeol woke up at 3:58PM with a pounding headache and his lower half freezing cold. He blinked the sleepiness away from his eyes to realize why he was sleepy and where he was. Immediately standing up to look at the mirror, the scream that followed was something he would deny in the next few years of his life. But it was enough to rouse Jongdae and Baekhyun from their sleep, cursing at him.

“What the fuck--” Baekhyun complained the same time Jongdae said, “Holy shit--”

Chanyeol stood in front of them, the headache from drinking masked by his annoyance. He tapped his foot until the both of them managed to snap out of their thoughts. “So? Any last words before your death?”

Baekhyun tilted his head as if in deep thought, “It doesn’t look bad, honestly.”

“Actually…” Jongdae walked around Chanyeol, inspecting his work. “For a product of my drunken mind, it actually  _ does  _ look good. Enough for a day of existence before we continue it tomorrow.”

“WHAT.” Chanyeol spun around to look at the mirror. Because right there, just on top of his head which was once a nice black, was now his newly bleached golden blonde hair. It wasn’t even  _ just  _ blonde, it was so yellow it’s almost gold and it reflects the light that he looks like he’s shining. Jongdae didn’t even properly dry his hair because it looks messy now from where he leaned over the wall to sleep last night.

“Best Drunken Jongdae idea.” Jongdae announced, high-fiving Baekhyun.

“No.” Chanyeol faced them with a pout on his lips, ready to have a full blown begging if needed be, “I have a date-slash-celebration with Kyungsoo hyung today in a really upscale restaurant wherein I have to wear a suit. I  _ can’t  _ go looking like I have a blob of cheese on my head.”

Unnecessarily, “Kyungsoo hyung likes cheese.” Baekhyun offered.

Chanyeol didn’t even spare him a glance as he looked at Jongdae, “Continue dyeing it, please.”

Jongdae eyed the wall clock that says it’s already 4:15PM. “No time, Yeol. Guess you’re going to your date with a cheese for hair.”

 

The thing is, ever since that huge mess of a misunderstanding a year ago, Chanyeol hasn’t really dyed his hair to anything again. He kept it black and Kyungsoo hyung never once complained about it. So… Chanyeol was a little more than anxious as he fidgeted in the taxi, clad in his best black suit and tie. His golden blonde hair styled enough to look messy but presentable.

So when Kyungsoo opened the door of the taxi to press a kiss to his cheek, Chanyeol was visibly shaking. Even more so when Kyungsoo pulled off enough to see his hair.

And, well, Kyungsoo is  _ staring _ .

Chanyeol coughed, “Uh, hyung?”

“Y...yes?” Kyungsoo teared his eyes away to give Chanyeol a fond smile.

“You might want to close the door.” Chanyeol tilted his head to indicate the still open door of their taxi and he certainly noticed the way Kyungsoo hyung watched the strand fall on his forehead. “So we can get going now?”

“Oh!” Kyungsoo seemed to snap out of his thoughts as he closed the door and smiled at their driver who didn’t even pay them any attention. As soon as they were all settled in, the driver murmured about  _ flirting kids  _ before leaving his parking spot.

Chanyeol fidgeted in his seat some more until Kyungsoo hyung placed his hand on his right thigh and squeezed it in what should’ve been a comforting gesture. It only served to highten Chanyeol’s nerves.

“So…” Kyungsoo looked like he was trying his best not to stare at Chanyeol. “Jongdae?”

Chanyeol grunts, ‘Yes. That’s why I have to go back tomorrow afternoon so he can fix it.” He remembers Jongdae promising they will work on it after, that Jongdae would dye it black again he  _ promises I swear!  _ Chanyeol doesn’t trust him, but he had no choice anyway.

“I think it looks great, I promise.” Kyungsoo smiles at him this time, neck craned up so he could look at Chanyeol straight in the eye. It makes Chanyeol’s knees weak and his heartbeat going erratic in his chest. “I’ll prove it to you later.”

 

Kyungsoo proves it that night when they’re on their bed, clothes scattered on the floor and with how much he was tugging on Chanyeol’s golden blonde hair as the younger went down on him. He made sure to murmur assurances of how  _ good  _ he was and how  _ great he feels _ .

Chanyeol comes with Kyungsoo in his mouth and his newly dyed hair wrapped in Kyungsoo’s nimble fingers. When Kyungsoo comes he makes sure to show how much he appreciates his boyfriend. Especially when he changes their position and he pushes Chanyeol down on the mattress, causing his hair spread out on their white sheets.

 

Why did Chanyeol never learn not to trust Jongdae? Why is that through all the years, all the mess and problems he got himself into because of the other boy, he still falls for it?

“Because you know I always know what’s best for you?” Jongdae asked, still grinning widely. “I didn’t keep it washed gray, just the usual. It looks a little like the first time we dyed your hair, to be honest.”

“I said to put it back to black, not dye it gray. Again!” Chanyeol turns around to glare at his friend.

Jongdae shrugs as he cleans up the bathroom. Junmyeon would mess it up again when he comes back later, but at least he tried to clean it up right now. He turns around to find Chanyeol looking stricken in front of the mirror and he sighs.

“Honestly, I don’t understand why you’re so…” Jongdae waves his hand, trying to find an answer, “worried. Your anniversary with Kyungsoo hyung is coming. So what? It’s not a big deal. Just… be yourself. Dye your hair. Woo him. At least the dyed hair is already taken care of.”

Chanyeol’s shoulders sag, his hair does look better. It was longer this time than it was last year and thus looks messier. He would get a haircut, maybe trim it up a bit but he was pretty sure Jongdae would kill him if he messes his hair up.

“Okay. I’ll cook dinner for us tonight.”

 

Chanyeol’s dinner idea was thrown to the trash because Kyungsoo wasn’t home when he came in. There was apparently a Breaking News and Kyungsoo was the only anchor accessible for it. There’s a kidnapping case that needs to be tackled so he would probably be up the whole night and won’t be able to go home.

“At least I won’t have to deal with his reaction yet…” Chanyeol murmured as he sleeps on their bed, too big just for him.

 

“CHANYEOL, YOU HAVE NO TIME TO VISIT ANCHOR DO. GET BACK HERE IN 5 MINUTES OR I AM BURNING YOU ALIVE!” Heechul screeched in Chanyeol’s ear and immediately cut the call without letting Chanyeol answer.

Shaking his head, Chanyeol turns to Jongin who was watching with him raised eyebrows. “Gotta go, hyung. Can you give Kyungsoo hyung his breakfast though?” he handed him the lunch box he made this morning. “Also tell him happy anniversary and that I’ll drop by before his next shoot?”

Jongin shakes his head, “A big shot radio DJ now, huh? You can just send your sunbaes on errands?” he raised his eyebrow at the way Chanyeol pouts at him. “Go, shoo. Before Heechul sunbae skins you alive and your newly crowned show.”

“You’re the best, hyung!” Chanyeol jogs to the exit, but Jongin’s  _ Hey!  _ stops him. He looks back to find Jongin standing there with a huge smile. “What, hyung?”

“Nice hair.” Jongin remarks and laughs at the way Chanyeol blushes. “Anyway, I’ll tell Kyungsoo hyung to go to your studio instead of the other way around. You  _ are  _ busier on Mondays than he is.”

But before Chanyeol could, maybe, announce his undying love for Jongin, his phone rings again with Heechul’s photo on the screen and his number flashing. Cursing, Chanyeol nodded at Jongin before he runs towards the corridor and into the exit staircase because it would be faster.

 

“Good morning, everyone! This is your Happy Virus, DJ Park Chanyeol, for SBS Radio’s  _ Park Chanyeol’s Sing For You _ ,” Chanyeol clicks on the button on his screen that would play the intro of his show. He had recorded it just six months ago, helped compose it too. Baekhyun raised a thumb from the control booth and Heechul nodded his head.

“Morning greetings and then the song requested is on your screen. Minho had already copied the songs to your playlist.” Heechul informed him through the intercom.

Chanyeol didn’t answer, instead nodding his head as he hears the last few seconds of his intro. He slowly drags the volume of his microphone up. “It’s a very nice today, viewers! I hope you’re all doing well as you prepare for work.”

There’s a short commercial from one of their sponsors.

“As you’re all preparing your breakfast, here’s a song from a foreign singer that is creating a storm in the music industry. A song about Youth, about growing up and a gentle reminder to all of us working adults  _ and  _ to all our student listeners,” Chanyeol clicked the first song on his playlist, the one he had Baekhyun and Minho prepare earlier. “Youth by Troye Sivan.”

After double checking his microphone and getting the go signal from Minho hyung. Chanyeol removed his headphone to grab his bottle of water. He went through the list of topics he would be talking about like their new contest for one of their sponsor, an announcement of a concert from another one of their sponsor then a phone call request from their listener that Chanyeol would have to sing.

As the last beats of Youth by Troye Sivan resounded in his soundproofed booth, Chanyeol puts on his headphone. “That was Youth by Troye Sivan! His Blue Neighbourhood debut album is out in stores already; grab yourself a copy, a warm blanket, a cup of coffee and put it on repeat then sob your heart out.” He plays a short cut of Troye Sivan’s Wild.

Heechul signalled him to wrap up his promotion, a promotion Chanyeol fought for because he honestly loved the Blue Neighbourhood album.

“Now it’s 7:16AM and most of you are probably eating breakfast? Coffee? I wonder what my listeners are eating,” Chanyeol played the clip of someone groaning in hunger. “I cooked breakfast for myself today and ate on my empty table even though it’s a very special day today.” He played some  _ aw _ . “But enough about me, how are your mornings going along, everyone?”

Chanyeol expertly manouvered his fingers to louden the volume of his show’s music background during every quiet moments. He watched how Heechul indicated that it was time for his next song and the plugging they have to play.

“Before we take a break for an announcement for this month’s Sing For Us contest, here’s another song but this time from One Direction,” Chanyeol clicked on the song from his playlist, making sure it wasn’t loud enough to overlap with his voice. “Conversations during mornings are important, right? Enjoy One Direction’s A.M.” Then turned his microphone off the same time he put the song on the right volume. Then he put the pluggings on queue.

Baekhyun enters the studio with another piece of paper in hand. “Soohyun made changes on the next part of the program. You have time check as soon as the plugging ends then explain the contest and then another song before we go to the concert details.” he handed his friend the script and looked at him. “It’ll be fine, Yeol.”

Chanyeol waved him off, he doesn’t need any consolation. He and Kyungsoo hyung can celebrate later anyway, plus he also needed time to prepare himself for his boyfriend’s reaction to his dyed hair. “Get me a new bottle of water, will you?” he waved goodbye when he heard A.M. ending.

Without saying anything, Baekhyun left the room and returned with the bottle already opened. He left again just in time for the last plugging to be done. Chanyeol’s voice boomed, announcing the time and then rattling off the details regarding the contest and their prizes.

“Be sure to send in your entries to  [ singforyou@sbs.co.kr ](mailto:singforyou@sbs.co.kr) before the end of this month!” Chanyeol reminds them once again, “I’m excited to hear your entries and don’t forget that the lucky winner that would get chosen can get to record an episode of  _ Sing For You  _ with me, live!” he chuckles at the same time he played the laughter track again.

It went like that for the next few minutes, Chanyeol making terrible jokes and overusing the laughter track. He played Little Mix’s I Love You next and then announcing the concert of f(x) so he played their latest track Four Walls. Before he knew it, he has Taeyeon’s I playing and asked Heechul if their caller is prepared already.

“Oh he’ll be here.” Heechul just answered.

Chanyeol frowned. “You’re not going to even  _ hint  _ what song they want me to sing? What if I don’t?” he demaded.

“But you do.” Heechul replied.

Before Chanyeol could complain any longer, the song ended and he turned on his microphone. “That was Taeyeon’s I everyone, the favorite song of my best friend who is also this program’s assistant writer.” he clicked on the very own intro of Sing For You’s corner for the request. “Today we have another caller and I will, instead of playing it, will be singing the song for them.”

Heechul raised both his thumbs.

“Let’s get on with it, then!” Chanyeol chuckles as he greets the air cheerily, “Hello caller! Please introduce yourself, your favorite food and the song you want me to sing.”

A deep cough. “Hello, Chanyeol-ah.” Chanyeol’s eyes widened because  _ holy fuck _ , he knows that voice! “Uh, my name is Kyungsoo, you already know my favorite food and as for what song I want you to sing… actually, I want to  _ sing for you _ this time.”

“What.” Chanyeol almost choked in surprised, immediately turning to his Producer to see them laughing. Kyungsoo was also still lauging on the line and he tilted his head to see Kyungsoo standing  _ inside  _ the control booth. “Uh, excuse me my beloved listeners but change of plans. I will just play my favorite Creep by Radiohead. I’ll be back after this short break!”

As soon as the song started and he made sure the microphone was off, he removed his headphone and started to stalk to the door. He didn’t need to, though, because the door opened with Kyungsoo and Minho in tow. Minho had immediately went to the extra set of microphone and headphone by the side to plug the cables.

“Hyung, I--what?” Chanyeol stuttered, feeling confused.

But Kyungsoo didn’t even answer him, just looking at him pointedly. As if he was betrayed. “You dyed your hair back to gray!”

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at his hyung. “Are you telling me you don’t like it, hyung?” he grinned when Kyungsoo smiled at him fondly. “Care to tell me why you’re here, Kyungsoo hyung?”

Instead of Kyungsoo answering, Heechul’s voice shrieked from the intercoms, “Back to your places, everyone! We’re back to live in 50 seconds!”

So Chanyeol moved back to his place and noticed that Minho hyung had also taken out their guitar and it was set up beside him, microphone already connected in place. He turned to glance at Kyungsoo who already has the headphone on and to Minho hyung who was back in the control booth, giving him a thumbs up.

Simulatenously turning on his microphone and lowering the volume of the song, Chanyeol went back to his job. “This is Park Chanyeol of SBS Radio’s Sing For You. That was one of the classics, Creep by Radiohead. It was also, coincidentally, the first song I sang in this program. Does anyone remember that?”

“I do.” Kyungsoo piped from beside him, voice quivering a little but not enough. “This is Do Kyungsoo, SBS News anchor. Good morning to all the lovely listeners of Park Chanyeol’s Sing For You. I hope you all continue supporting him.”

Chanyeol immediately plays the  _ aww  _ track as he blushed himself. “You all more commonly know him as Anchor Do. Don’t forget to catch the News tonight for more Do Kyungsoo, everyone!” insert clapping track. “On why he is in my lowly program as a guest, I have no idea actually. Would you care to enlighten me, Anchor Do?”

“Please call me Kyungsoo hyung or,” Kyungsoo arched an eyebrow at him, “Kyungsoo sunbae, Chanyeol ssi.”

“Then please call me Chanyeol, Kyungsoo  _ sunbae _ .” Chanyeol laughed then looked confused when a love song started playing in the background. He sees Baekhyun and Heechul laughing from the booth so he sends them a pout seeing as he couldn’t cancel the song from his side of the console. “Anyway!”

“Anyway, I have a request and it isn’t your usual ones,” Kyungsoo indicated for Chanyeol to grab the guitar. “Listeners, today I’ll be singing instead of DJ Chanyeol so I hope that’s fine. I promise that tomorrow you’ll have your DJ back.”

“Definitely fine! Kyungsoo  _ sunbae  _ has a really nice voice. If he isn’t busy 24/7 with being a news anchor, I’ll definitely be out of a job.” Chanyeol plucked some chords on the guitar and he knew the microphone is working. “So what song will it be, Kyungsoo sunbae? I hope it’s something I know cause we don’t have the time to search for it.”

“Today I’ll be singing Justin Bieber’s Boyfriend.” Chanyeol sees the way Kyungsoo smiles at him and how he held his microphone tighter. “Do you think you know that, DJ Chanyeol?”

In lieu of answering, Chanyeol strummed the first few chords just to make sure before asking, “Ready, Kyungsoo sunbae?” And without any confirmation, he continues the song and Kyungsoo hyung started singing.

“ _ If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. I can take you places you ain't never been before _ ,” Kyungsoo started off a little shaky but Chanyeol was staring at him, his fingers moving without needing his full attention. “ _ Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know. I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow _ .”

“ _ Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue. I don't know about me but I know about you. So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag, _ ” Kyungsoo smiles when Chanyeol almost makes a mistake because of chuckling. “ _ I'd like to be everything you want. Hey boy, let me talk to you. _ ”

“ _ If I was your boyfriend, never let you go. Keep you on my arm boy, you'd never be alone _ ,” Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel his chest swell with pride, with love because he knows Kyungsoo hyung was singing this for him. This was their song. “ _ I can be a gentleman, anything you want. If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. _ ”

“ _ Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't. I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe, _ ” because Chanyeol sang this to Kyungsoo that day his hyung brought him to Inkigayo’s studio so they could muck around with the instruments. “ _ I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know. I'm a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow. _ ”

“ _ Boyfriend, boyfriend, you could be my boyfriend. You could be my boyfriend until the w-w-world ends, _ ” Ever since they would sometimes sing this when they both have day offs, just lounging around in their pajamas. Sometimes even before they go to bed as Chanyeol hums the lyrics, his English not on the same par as Kyungsoo’s. “ _ Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and voice goin' crazy on this hook like a whirlwind _ .”

“ _ I'd like to be everything you want. Hey boy, let me talk to you _ ,” And Kyungsoo was already everything Chanyeol wanted.

“ _ If I was your boyfriend, never let you go. Keep you on my arm boy, you'd never be alone, _ ” Chanyeol started humming along, too soft to overpower Kyungsoo’s vocals but loud enough for the other man to hear it. He was rewarded with another smile, the one that makes his lips look like a heart and Chanyeol’s feels proud. “ _ I can be a gentleman, anything you want. If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go.” _

“ _ So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need boy. Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my boyfriend, _ ” They had so much to overcome a year ago because the transition of an intern and his sunbae, younger and older. They were a little imbalanced, but they managed because they had one aim. “ _ If I was your man (If I was your man), I'd never leave you boy. I just want to love and treat you right. _ ”

“ _ If I was your boyfriend, never let you go. Keep you on my arm boy, you'd never be alone, _ ” Kyungsoo’s eyes looked suspiciously wet, but he didn’t even bat an eyelash when Chanyeol pouted at him. “ _ I can be a gentleman, anything you want. If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. _ ”

And when Kyungsoo finished the song with, “ _ If I was your boyfriend… _ ”

Chanyeol played the outro of Sing For You so he could whisper, “You already are my boyfriend, Kyungsoo sunbae.”

 

“I can’t believe you serenaded me while on air for our anniversary, hyung.” Chanyeol pouted because his lips were twitching to a smile. He really couldn’t even  _ pretend  _ to be hurt by Kyungsoo. “Thank you.”

“Your hair is grey.” Kyungsoo just replied, reaching over to ruffle the younger’s head. “But you weren’t the Intern Park I met a year ago, huh? You’re all…” he waved to indicate Chanyeol as a whole.

“All what, hyung?”

“Blue coat over your gray sweater and black jeans. This is a radio station not a walkway, Yeol.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the way Chanyeol was smiling triumphantly at him. “Idiot.”

But Chanyeol just leans over to press a kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips. “Love you too!”

“Me too.” Kyungsoo replies, but his phone buzzes with a message. “Anyway, Minseok hyung reminded me to tell you that since I took the hour off to come visit you, you’re required to help him with tonight’s broadcast. His new Intern is horrible at his tasks.”

“I demand to be paid!” Chanyeol leaned over again to press another kiss, this one linger a little while longer but then Kyungsoo reached over and tugged on his hair. “Hey!”

Kyungsoo only replies with, “See you tonight, Yeol!”

 

Chanyeol repays Kyungsoo’s gift the next day with a cover of John Legend’s All of Me using their station’s keyboard. He knows Kyungsoo heard because when the latter arrived at home at 1:30AM after a shoot, he was rewarded by being woken up with kisses and Chanyeol’s fingers clutching for dear life as Kyungsoo fucks him hard.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me how horrible i am with sequels


End file.
